


everything evil in you

by fullofdunshine



Series: cursed creature bros! [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Crack towards the end, Graphic Depictions of Eating People, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofdunshine/pseuds/fullofdunshine
Summary: Ethan is starving
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor
Series: cursed creature bros! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801483
Kudos: 24





	everything evil in you

Ethan is starving. 

(But that’s what happens when you don’t eat for seven months.)

\---

Scoping out the downtown/party area Mark had previously recommended to him, it takes him no time at all to find a human that makes his hunger growl in pleasure. He’s grateful his blessing has allowed him to blend in with the humans. He's a soft boy, with soft brown eyes, and a soft face. And he knows humans are pitfully attracted to soft things. Walking into the bar, he only has to wait five minutes before a tall human male is approaching him. A flutter of eyelashes here, a coy, shy smile there, and suggestion of leaving to a “more quiet place”, has the human following Ethan home.

Ethan is excited, his hunger and heart beating eagerly in anticipation of his meal. He loves it when people are still warm and squirming. He loves listening and watching the heart pumping, still bleeding out. He’s glad his human is so much bigger than him. It’s been a long while since his last meal, and he knows he’ll need a bit more to tide him over.

As soon as they enter Ethan’s home, he makes quick work of digging into the man’s throat. He’s broader than Ethan, and taller, but Ethan is stronger and cleverer and monstrous. He adds pressure to the human’s neck, relishing in the way it spams. It would be so easy to crush, but it’s not the hill Ethan wants to die on. There is so much more to do.

Ethan waits for the man to go limp, before letting him fall to the floor. A lazy, inhuman smile graces his lips and he watches the way the human gasps, eyes fluttering, before he slams the human’s head into the floor, knocking him out. Crude, but effective. He’s spent too much time stalking and fighting, and now it was time to eat. 

Ethan heaves his meal up in a fireman carry, and drags him down to the basement. He’s got a tarp laid out and ready on the floor for easy clean up later. He dumps the human roughly on the floor.  
Ethan shoves his fingers into the human’s mouth, pressing down hard into the back of his throat, until he could feel bones start to crack and break under his fingers. He breaks his neck, carefully and without killing him. He waits, removing his fingers and watching for his prey to regain consciousness. 

“Hi,” He says softly. His smile is still terrifying, and he flashes his second set of teeth. The man gurgles, either in fear or an attempt at speech that was twisted by the way Ethan had pressed on the inside of his throat. “I broke your neck,” He continues to watch the human with predatory eyes, listening to the interesting sounds he’s making. “If you try to get up, you’ll die.”

“I’m going to eat you,” Ethan continues, dodging flailing limbs. “If you keep fighting it, I’ll make it hurt more.” His tone turns low and threatening. He knows that the next part will be agonizing, but he also knows his prey will pass out from the pain before Ethan really gets around to enjoying him.

He rips open the guy’s shirt in a move that could be considered sexual in any other context, but not now. He shoves his fist into the human’s chest, tearing into skin, and sinking in between ribs. It’s not hard to yank one of them back. The bone tears through the flesh, and blood begins to spurt. The man makes another noise in his throat, this time more choked off than before as the pain is affecting his ability to vocalize. Ethan knows from past experience that his prey would have let out a harsh, blood curdling scream otherwise. Even though they’re in the basement, far removed from the ears of normal civilization, Ethan doesn’t want to hear that. 

He’s just so hungry.

He does that with the rest of his prey’s ribs. The blood is slick on his hands, but still sticky. It’s tacky, and it makes his fingers stick when he rubs them together, but it was wet, and it was satisfying. The human passes out from the pain, but he doesn’t notice. It doesn’t matter, either. All that matters now is how hungry he is.

He digs into the chest, letting it soak over his fingers in between mouthfuls of flesh and bone. He tears the left lung out, devouring it in seconds, before starting to remove the heart. He rips away more veins and arteries, and takes it out gingerly and sets it on the lower half of the corpse’s abdomen. He cups the heart gently, reverently, pressing to his cheek and nuzzling it. He brings the heart to his lips, not quite taking a bite out. He had really wanted to take his time, to really enjoy it, but his hunger is clawing at him to eat. So, he eats. He eats and eats and eats.

He’s so engrossed in eating and savouring, that he startles violently when he recognizes the shrill ringing of his phone. Ethan stops eating and frowns. The basement is empty of sound, other than the wet squish of his meal, and ---oh. His phone again. Blood now envelops his hands, up to his elbows, and he suddenly has a war flashback to a time he dropped his phone in the cavity of a human. It had only been submerged in blood for a couple of seconds, but that was enough to ruin it beyond repair. He scowls angrily and tries to wipe the blood of a couple of his fingers onto his jeans. It does nothing but make the situation worse, and he sighs as he uses his bloody fingers to accept the call.

_“Ethan--”_

Oh good, it’s mark.

_“Ethan, I--”_

And Ethan completely blocks out whatever Mark is nattering about in favor of continuing to eat. His hand is back the corpse’s chest. He spreads his fingers against the human’s sternum, wrapping carefully, and then pulling back, taking the rest of his ribcage out, letting out a soft giggle in delight. He shoves his hand back in, further grabbing a hold of skin, and pulls until he reaches the navel, listening to skin and muscle and fat all tear apart.

He dips his fingers in, and easily pulls the veins from muscle. He tugs the muscle between the ribs, loosening it, and slowly bringing it up to his mouth. It was warm and so sweet, and he shoves the entire thing in his mouth and swallows. He moans loudly.

It takes him an embarrassingly long time to realize that Mark had stopped talking.

_“Are you getting fucked right now? Did you literally pick up the phone while getting fucked?”_

“Did you literally call me in the middle of getting fucked? I’m **eating** ,” Ethan replies, letting the _other_ slip into his voice. “I was eating a nice meal, before you so rudely interrupted me. I haven’t eaten in seven months--”

_“So why do you sound like you’re getting fucked?”_

“Remember the first time we met? Where you tried to seduce me?”

_“No I don't--”_

“And then you tried to eat me? And then I tried to eat you because I hadn’t eaten for so long?”

_“-- I don’t remember, because it’s not like you bring it up all the time--”_

“But then I didn’t because I realized you weren’t human.” Ethan takes a look at the human’s hand. He grabs the wrist, before twisting and popping the hand clean from the arm. The hand goes into his mouth, and he closes his eyes briefly, savoring the delicate crunch of bone. “Because non-humans are gross to eat.” He then smirks evilly, about to ruin Mark’s whole career. “And then I fucked you,” he garbles, mouth partially full. Mark must have heard clearly, because he shouts back.

_“You rat bastard! I_ fucked _you!”_

“Did you really?” Ethan says. “I distinctly remember you laying there and me doing all the work.”

_“It was your idea to ride me the entire night!”_

“Exactly. I was on top, doing all the work. And you laid there, like the bottom you are.”

_“Fuck you.”_ Mark sounds apoplectic, and Ethan smiles. _“Also, that’s not how it works.”_

“Ok, Mark.”

_“Wait,”_ Mark pauses. There’s an awkward silence. _“Were you listening to anything I was saying before?”_

“ _Were_ you saying something?” Ethan roots back around in what remains of the human’s abdomen, and pulls out a kidney. He tears into it, blood and muscle exploding in his mouth. “I don’t remember.”

_“I hate you,”_ Mark says slowly, like he’s talking to a child. _“And I’m going to actually murder you.”_

“Ok, Mark.” Ethan repeats.

_“You better save me the heart.”_

Ethan thinks about the heart he just devoured, sitting nice and full in his belly. “Um…”

_“You better save me the liver,”_ Mark amends. _“I’ll be there in fifteen.”_

There’s a click signaling the end of the phone call, and Ethan sighs for the 574937th time in five minutes. He ultimately decides (not that it was a decision in the first place) to continue eating. He’s absolutely drenched in blood. His hair is sticky and slick with it. The cheeks, as well as the rest of his lower face, is covered. In addition to his arms, the front of his shirt is soaked, completely sticking to his skin, no matter which way he moves.

He knows Mark’s not so sensitive as to care, being what they are, but the human in him is yelling about etiquette and being a good host. The humanity is slowly being drowned out by the other. He removes the right lung, ripping it into chunks, and chews thoughtfully. After he’s done, he sticks his hands back into the mess he’s made, cupping them and bringing a palmful of blood to his lips. He decides he doesn’t really care, and if Mark gets offended, oh well.

It’s what the fuck Mark gets for interrupting Ethan during his meal.


End file.
